


Nathan

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint adopt a kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan

Bruce and Clint have been married for a year now. Bruce wants to expand the family. So today when his husband returns from his mission. Bruce is preparing dinner. The elevator door opens and Clint walks in.  
Bruce is relieved that his husband is not injured.

Bruce asked, "How was the mission ?"

Clint said, "Cake walk. Smells nice." He kisses Bruce on the lips.

Bruce smiles and says, "Go clean up. Then you can eat."

Clint walks towards their bedroom. After the shower Bruce and Clint are eating.

Bruce says, "Clint I have been thinking."

Clint looks at him and says, "Yes."

Bruce continues, "We have been married for a year, I'm thinking its time to expand our family."

Clint smiles, "I have been thinking the same. We need a little kid now."

Bruce said, "So you are OK with this ?"

Clint said, "Hell yeah. i love kids. We should go visit orphanages this weekend."

Bruce said, "That's a good idea. I'll tell Tony we need a lawyer."

Clint said, "I think we should make Natasha and Pepper the godparents."

Bruce said, "That's a good idea. They both are responsible."

Clint kisses Bruce and says, "We are going to be dads."

Four weeks later they bring home Nathan James Banner-Barton home. He is a cute baby with Blue eyes and brown hair. He is 7 months old and both dads are already smitten. Both dads are happy.


End file.
